The Dare
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: Hermione and draco were made head girl and boy. Hermione agrees to a dare. Will something come out of it? Or will it make their already growing relationship worse? Dramione... Stop by and review please!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Anything that does not appear in the book or in the movie belongs to me.

**The Letters**

It was a clear, sunny day. Hermione Granger awoke from a dreamless sleep while the sun bathed her face with sunshine. She dragged her feet to the floor and looked at the mirror. Sure, she was no longer the bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl she once was during her early years. Her teeth, which were now fixed (thankfully by Madame Pomfrey) were pearly white and her now tamed hair flowed gracefully to her shoulders, just at the right curls. She quickly dressed and fixed her hair.

Before she can go down for breakfast though, a small, handsome, tawny owl has chosen to appear at her windowsill. She opened it and let the owl fly in. She quickly saw the Hogwarts crest and suddenly became nervous. She hasn't had a thought about coming for her last and seventh year at Hogwarts the past few days-which was really so unlike her. She opened the letter with shaking hands. She noticed that it was slightly thicker than last year. Inside was a letter saying that she has to come to Platform nine and three quarters on September 1st. The other was the booklist. She got the third letter and her eyes grew as large as galleons while reading. It said:

_Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as headgirl. You will be meeting with Professor McGonagall at platforms nine and three quarters at exactly 10:00. The chosen headboy will also help you. You are also asked to please come to my office at the end of the start of term feast. Congratulations again._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_This is great!_ she thought. _mom and dad will be happy about this. _She quickly went down the kitchen to tell the great news.

this is my first ever story so please make it memorable! don't forget to read and review!


	2. The Letter part 2

Thanks for those who reviewed. It really is appreciated.

**The Letter pt. 2**

Draco yawned as he got out of bed. He put his hand in his hair and fixed it. He heard a soft tapping noise and he opened his window to give way for a handsome tawny owl. It was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. He carelessly teared the envelope and read the letter:

_Dear Mister Draco Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as headboy (he snorted). You will be meeting with Professor McGonagall at platforms nine and three quarters at exactly 10:00. The chosen headgirl will also help you. You are also asked to please come to my office at the end of the start of term feast. Congratulations and good luck!_

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Draco smirked. This will be great in torturing the first years. I only wish that the headgirl's not granger, the stupid but smart mudblood._

_He went down to breakfast to tell his parents of the good news._

This chappie's so short. Sorry cause I'm not really used to typing long stories. Please read and review!!!


	3. The Dare

Disclaimer: Anything not found in the book or movie belongs to yours truly.

I want to thank those who gave suggestions!!!

**The Dare**

Hermione made her way to platform nine and three quarters without difficulty. She maneuvered her trolley near the train and dragged her trunk into it. She spotted Professor McGonagall and quickly went to her.

"Professor, I was just going to ask where the heads will stay." She said. McGonagall nodded in response and said; "You will be staying in a compartment with the headboy, who I hope you will get along with" Hermione nodded. "Please follow me," McGonagall said leading her in a rather big compartment.

When she entered, the first thing she noticed was the man with blonde hair that sat in one of the seats. She was still in the state of shock as Professor McGonagall announced that the headboy is none other than Draco Malfoy. She forced herself in a seat opposite him and busied herself by listening to Professor McGonagall about the head's duties.

"You will be patrolling the train every half an hour and you will also assign what the prefects will do. I know that you two had been enemies for six years and because of Dumbledore's inter-house unity project, you two had been chosen as heads. I wish you good luck," said the Professor and she was gone.

After a few minutes, while Hermione was reading her Arithmancy book, Malfoy decided that it is time to speak. "So mudblood, had a good summer? Oh, I forgot, how did you ever manage to live in a place inhabited by muggles? Or maybe you already are immune to the stench." he said smirking. Hermione mustered all her strength in preventing herself to throw the large and heavy book she was holding straight to Malfoy's annoying face.

"I was about to ask you too. How did you manage to stay in a compartment for more than five minutes with a muggle-born like me?" She retorted. Draco smirked again. He wouldn't let her defeat him this time. Nobody can defeat the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione started thinking of ways to remove that smirk off his face. "You know mudblood, you really are so lucky that I didn't hex you the time I laid my eyes at you. Which was a very hard thing for me to do. Restraining myself to hex you consumed a big amount of energy," he stated. But before Malfoy can continue his ramping about mudbloods, Hermione was already out of the compartment.

Hermione positioned herself near the train waiting for the Weasleys and Harry to arrive. At about five minutes to eleven, they arrived panting. They surely ran through the barrier. She flung herself into Harry's arms. "Harry! I've missed you! You too Ron!" she said giving Ron a quick hug. "Hey Mione" Ron muttered. Hermione greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before talking to Ginny.

"Ginny! I missed you too!" she said hugging Ginny. "Mione let me breathe!" Ginny said flinging her arms. "So, my dear brother told me that you were chosen as headgirl!" she said enthusiastically. "Yeah. Too bad the headboy's ferret-face." Hermione said disgustingly. "No WAY!" Ginny said her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Dumbledore would. He has an inter-house unity project. And everyone knows that the Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other, so it's a little obvious why he made us heads. " Hermione replied exasperatingly. Ginny muttered a soft "oh". "Don't worry Mione, you can join us in a compartment if you like. Being in the same compartment as Malfoy is like being in hell." "Yeah, I think I will." Hermione replied.

As Hermione opened the door to the head's compartment, she saw Parkinson with Malfoy lying on her lap. She blushed and quickly closed the door. For pete's sake that's the head's compartment she thought. Oh well better find Harry, Ron and Ginny. It didn't take her long to find them. She went inside and was greeted by the three, Luna and Neville. "Hi guys," she said. They all said hi and went back to their own business. When Ginny felt that the atmosphere was getting boring, she said, "Why don't we play truth or dare?" "Yeah, we could." Harry added.

"I think it's a good idea!" Hermione said brightly. "Okay then, you first Ron." Ginny said turning in her seat to face Ron. "So, truth or dare?" "Dare, of course." He replied. "Any suggestions?" Ginny asked all of them. Harry raised his hand. "How about going to Lavender's compartment, call her Lav-Lav, tell her he loves her and then kiss her?" he asked. Ginny's eyes lit up while Ron gawked at what his best friend just said. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered. "That's decided then. And we'll know if you didn't do it." Ginny said. "How come?" Ron asked. "I have connections," She replied.

Ron stood up and left the compartment scowling. As he closed the door, they all broke out into fits of laughter. "That was really funny Harry," Hermione said. "I know Mione, that's why I suggested it," Harry replied between snorts and laughs. Ron returned five minutes later.

"So Ron what happened?" Hermione asked. "She called me Won-Won and declared to her friends that we're officially a couple. But I told her that it's only a dare and she said 'you're only saying that so you won't be embarrassed in front of my friends' and it's all because of you!" he growled pointing at Harry. Harry raised his hands in surrender. "Take it easy mate. It's only a dare." He said.

"Yeah, whatever. It's your turn now Mione." Ginny said turning to look at Hermione. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" Hermione replied. "Any suggestions?" Ginny asked looking at all of them. Luna raised her hand. "How about seducing Malfoy for the whole year? And if she didn't accomplish it, she will have to live for a week in the Forbidden Forest. That's during the summer holidays. " she said in a dreamy voice as if it was that easy to do. Hermione's jaw dropped. Even the others were shocked but Ron smiled mischievously. "Yeah, how 'bout that Mione? It'll be better than going to the head's compartment, call Malfoy Drakie-poo, tell him you love him and then kiss him. "He said. "Why are you doing this Ron? It was Harry's suggestion, so don't blame me." She retorted.

"That's decided then. We will give you a list of what to do and you need to accomplish those tasks by the end of the year." Ginny said. "But that's almost impossible to do!" Hermione complained. "Well, almost." Ginny replied smiling. This year's going to be bad she thought.


	4. The List

Thanks for all those who reviewed and for the suggestions. They're really helpful. Hope you enjoy!

XxX-angelrisa-XxX

The List

Hermione changed into her robes and trudged down the train. She went into the same carriage with Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hey Mione, don't forget the dare." Ginny winked as she passed Hermione going to her seat. "Yeah whatever," she replied angrily. They all sat there in silence. After a while, they landed on the school grounds. "It's good to be back. And it's our last year," Harry said sighing. "Yeah," Ron said.

They all made their way to the Great Hall. The usual four tables for each of the Houses lay before them. Hermione looked at the enchanted ceiling and saw that it's a cloudless night. They all walked towards the Gryffindor table and were greeted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Hermione saw Ron looking at Lavender and said, "Why don't you go to her?" Ron looked at her, his face showing obvious signs of regret. "I think I want to break up with her. You know, just to cool off a bit." He replied. "Oh, well you can just tell her," she advised. "And go straight to hell." He said glumly. "That's rubbish Ron, she'll understand. I promise," she added after receiving a doubtful look from Ron. "Fine then. Maybe I'll try tomorrow. " he said turning to face the staff table where Professor McGonagall was already standing up. She turned to leave the Great Hall and Hermione believed that she's going to bring the sorting hat and the first years.

After a minute, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall now accompanied by the first years, who were all looking terrified, and the sorting hat that's placed on a stool. They all walked forward and began the sorting. After the sorting, the new members of the Gryffindor House were greeted by cheers and pats on their backs. The noise and chattering broke out and instantly died when Dumbledore stood up from his seat. Everyone turned their attention to him. "To our new students, welcome! And to our old students, welcome back! I'm pleased that everybody arrived here safely," he stated. Everyone was still quiet when he continued, "I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds unless for classes and if accompanied by a teacher. And Mr. Argus Filch just reminded me that dark objects and dangerous potions are not allowed except for educational purposes. I think that's all. Let the feast begin!" he said and with a clap, food appeared on each of the table. Hermione saw Ron who instantly got a chicken wing and put it in his mouth. She giggled and helped herself.

The few minutes they started chatting about their summer holidays. They all tried to keep track on everyone, as they were all seventh years and will be leaving school at the end of the year. When the subject about the headboy and girl was discussed, Hermione felt a little saddened. Not only will she share a common room with the ferret, but she wouldn't be able to spend time with her friends because of head duties and classes. "They said that the headboy and girl are Hermione and Malfoy," Dean said to Seamus. "Yeah. I bet you're glad about it aren't you, being headgirl and all?" he asked, turning to face Hermione. "Actually, for the first time in my life, I hated being headgirl. I think you know why," she answered. "You won't enjoy it if Malfoy's around. But it's obvious that he'll try to avoid you as much as he can having that pureblood thing in him." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot Seamus," she said smiling. "Not at all, not at all," he replied also smiling.

**At the Slytherin table…**

Draco was munching on steak when he saw that stupid Finnigan boy patting Herm- wait a minute, scratch that-mudblood on the shoulder. He frowned and turned back on eating his steak. He enjoyed the feast really, his friends were there. He was no longer with Crabbe and Goyle but with Nott and Blaise. At least they're smarter than those apes he thought.

His mood however, was changed by Pansy's arrival. I already allowed her to touch my hair in the compartment, why is she walking towards me now? He thought. "Hi Drakie-poo" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Go away Pansy," he said.

"Why? You know you want to," she said batting her eyelashes and sitting beside him. "I don't want anything to do with you Pansy," he said still not looking at her. He saw at the corner of his eye Granger standing up from the Gryffindor table.

"But Drakie-poo," Pansy said touching his thigh. He quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table and slapped Pansy's hand away. The last thing he wants is for Granger to see Pansy groping him. "Hey! We both know what we want," she said. "No I don't," Draco replied and he turned to leave. He was about to go to the Slytherin common room when he remembered that he still has to meet with Dumbledore.

* * *

He went to the headmaster's office and saw Granger already standing there. "Hey mudblood. Why are you here so early? Didn't you have to meet with Scarhead or Weasel?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and said, "It's none of your business what I do or who I meet Malfoy. If you excuse me, I have to meet Professor Dumbledore." She turned to leave but stopped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the headboy. How very lucky of me," She said with her back facing him. Draco walked near her and said, "Acid pops" The gargoyle started moving revealing a circular staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. They stepped on and waited for it to stop. A big wooden door carved with intricate designs faced them as the staircase stopped from rising. Hermione knocked three times.

"Come in," a cheery voice inside said. Hermione opened the door and Malfoy said, "Ladies first," giving her space to enter. Even though Hermione appreciated this act, she knew that he was only doing that because he doesn't want to lose his headship and that he wouldn't dare call her 'mudblood' in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at them before sitting straight. He gazed at them with those calm and oh-so-intriguing eyes and they suddenly felt so vulnerable. "Welcome Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy or I think it's better to say, our new headboy and girl," he said and Hermione managed to give a weak smile. "I'm quite pleased that you managed to get here without hexing each other," he said chuckling. Hermione blushed at this while Draco smirked.

"Anyway, as you already know, you two have been chosen as the new heads. I will discuss to you your responsibilities. Firstly, you two will share a common room with the password, _friendship._ You can also enter every house's common room because you're the one who'll give them the password.Second, you two are responsible for posting the dates of Hogsmeade trips. Third, you will patrol the corridors up to midnight. It's up to you to choose who will do it or if you want, you can do it together. And last, you will be the ones to tell our prefects what to do. I trust that you two will be able to do those things?" he asked looking at them again.

"Of course Professor," Hermione said looking cheerful. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. She was so excited to begin with her work that she even forgot that she'll have to share a common room with Malfoy.

"Yeah," Draco said. "If we ever want to have fun this year," he added but no one noticed him because Hermione raised her hand, "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked kindly. Dumbledore looked at her again. "I was just wondering if we're going to take advance classes because Percy mentioned it to us when we were in fourth year." Dumbledore smiled.

"I I'll say that Mr. Weasley's right. You are going to take advance classes. Tomorrow morning, your head of house will give you your schedule," he replied. "Oh, thank you Professor," Hermione said playing with the hem of her robes. Draco smirked again and Hermione looked at him clearly annoyed. "If you don't have any questions, you may go," the headmaster said. They both said goodbye and proceeded to their common room.

They stopped in front of a portrait of the Hogwarts Castle and a beautiful lady. "Friendship," Hermione said. The portrait swung open to reveal a spacious common room. (Hermione's jaw dropped) The room was colored green, silver, red and gold, both of their house's colors. On the left side of the room, the fire's already roaring. In front of the fireplace are two comfortable looking chairs and an expensive looking rug. On the opposite side of the room however, was filled with shelves where almost a hundred books stood. There were two staircases that lead to two doors and another door at the center. On her side, Draco laughed. What's funny? she asked herself. She glanced again at the door and realized something.

Oh no, Hermione thought. Don't tell me that I'm going to share a bathroom with Malfoy. But before the thought could spoil her happiness, she darted towards the shelves and pulled out _Defense Against Dark Magic by Mallory Malkins _and began reading.

* * *

Draco smirked when they entered their common room. It really is bigger than the Slytherin common room but his room back at the Malfoy Manor's bigger. At least it has the same grandeur as my room back at home he thought. But he snorted when he saw Hermione's face. Maybe she still hasn't seen something as grand as this in her whole life. Draco laughed at the thought. While Hermione darted towards the shelves, Draco went up to his bedroom.

He opened the door and saw a room just like the boy's dormitories in his common room. It was painted with the Slytherin's house colors and a snake was painted in the wall. He also has his own desk and a larger bed. Draco hinted that Hermione's room will be the same except for the colors. He opened his trunk and started to get ready to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked at her watch and it read four in the morning. I'm so tired she thought. She got up to bathe after realizing that she won't be able to go back to sleep. After showering, she got her bag and made her way to the Great Hall. It was already six in the morning when she arrived there.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she greeted sitting between her best friends. Ron was already munching on his breakfast before Harry can even say a word. "Mate, can't you sit still without eating every second?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed.

"I wash bwery hungwy vish mornching." Ron said. Harry snorted. "Whatsh?" Hermione giggled and returned to her food. After a few minutes, Ginny arrived.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said. "Hey Mione, I already have the list of things that you're gonna do in your dare," Ginny said grinning sitting across Hermione.

Hermione nearly choked on her food. She almost forgot about the dare. "I was hoping you'll forget about it," Hermione said, a little disappointed. Ginny laughed. "I never forget things like these," she replied. "Speaking of which, here comes ferret-face," she said, looking behind Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I care," she said.

"Yes you will. If you don't want to live in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny said and Hermione shivered. "Yeah," Harry added patting Hermione on the shoulder. "This is not helping. Can I just see the list?" Hermione asked. "Oh, sure. Here." Ginny replied giving Hermione a piece of parchment. "Just check it if you've done it, kay?"

Hermione read it:

**1. Patrol with him one night wearing perfume and get as close to him as possible.**

**2. Talk with him in a friendly way.**

**3. Talk him into being friends with you.**

**4. Be his girlfriend but don't tell anyone.**

**5. Go out on a date. (Hogsmeade?)  
**

**6. Announce to the whole school that you're going out with him. (In any way)**

**7. Annoy him until he breaks up with you**

Hermione's eyes looked like it'll burst out of their sockets. "Is this what you call a dare?" Hermione said a little loudly. Some people nearby looked at her and she blushed. Professor McGonagall approached their table and gave out schedules.

"How lucky! We have Double Potions," Harry said sighing. This is really going to be tiring Hermione thought.

* * *

Please tell me if it's okay. I hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Potions and Conversations

Please review… I won't continue with this story if you won't review… It kinda makes it useless you know… Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed and advised.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron trudged down to the dungeons. They weren't really looking forward to Double Potions seeing as Snape is their teacher. They all entered the dungeon and sat on a table with Ron on the left, Harry on the middle and Hermione on the right near the Slytherins. They prepared their Advanced Potions book, quills and rolls of parchment. It is Hermione's habit to browse through her books before the lesson started so she opened her Advanced Potions and flipped through the pages.

Hermione's day is already starting bad and then Draco I'm-a-two-faced-bastard Malfoy snorted and said, "Really Granger, do you really have to bury your face and bushy hair of yours to every book you see. It's strange because not all people are in love with books. Ha! You were already strange from the start then aren't you?"

Hermione felt the heat go up to her cheeks but said, rather calmly, "Shut the hell up and sod off ferret." She looked up from her book and saw Malfoy smirking at her. He looked to the left and Hermione followed his gaze.

"That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor for bad language Ms Granger. And I cannot believe that the Headmaster made you headgirl, "a cold voice said and Hermione suddenly felt angry and afraid at the same time.

Draco looked at her and smirked. He liked it when she looks like that. She almost looks vulnerable. Draco shook his head. It must have been the heat. Yeah. As if he thought. He turned back to Snape and the Golden Trio. Watching Snape torment them is his favorite pastime. Hell yeah. He actually enjoyed this more than going inside a girl's pants/skirt. It's almost like Dudley whose favorite pastime is to watch his dad torment Harry.

He watched hopefully as Harry struggled from keeping Ron from humiliating and getting himself a punishment. Honestly, Draco would give anything to witness that. At last, as if reading Draco's mind, Ron slid out of Harry's grip and said, "So, it's alright to deduct points from bad language is it? But when students from _your_ house say some, you even compliment them. Dumbledore must have gone nutters when he appointed _you_ teacher."

Snape paled and said, "That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, you will meet me after class to arrange your detention. Let's start with our lesson. " He walked to the board and tapped it with his wand. Instructions in thin and slanted handwriting appeared. "Today you will make," he tapped the board again, "the wolfsbane potion. You'll only have to follow the ingredients and procedures. You may begin."

As Snape sat down on the teacher's desk, Hermione leaned near Ron and said, "Ron! You shouldn't have said anything. You just gave him an excuse to put you in detention."

Ron looked at her in surprised. "He insulted you! He didn't even think twice before deducting points." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well of course he won't. When he looks at you and finds out you're not from his house, he won't think twice about deducting points from us. We've had him as our potions teacher for six months and you still can't get used to it?" she replied.

When Harry couldn't concentrate because of Ron and Hermione's bickering he said, "You won't get used to it if you loathed him that much." When Hermione opened her mouth to retort he added, "Okay. Just stop won't you? I don't want to fail this lesson." Hermione and Ron both sighed and gave Harry a look of defeat.

Hermione squinted her eyes and read the instructions. She had never seen a potion as complicated as this. She quickly gathered the ingredients that contained a rat's tail, wood thorn twigs, a piece of a goat's liver and other disgusting stuff.(A/N Some of the ingredients are invented so please bear with me.) Hermione can't take it anymore so she got her gloves from the bag and started working.

After an hour and a half, she looked expectantly at her cauldron. Her potion looked like a deep shade of green while Harry's is murky brown and Ron's potion was giving off a smell of what looked like rotten fruits. She looked at the board again and read instruction number five: _Stir counterclockwise for seven times and then clock wise once. Do this until the concoction turns the light shade of green. _"Now, your potion should be in a deep shade of green," Snape said and Hermione smiled, delighted

She stirred her potion on the counterclockwise direction. She was counting under her breath when Snape walked toward their desk. He looked at Hermione's and finding no fault, turned his attention to Harry's. "Potter, are you sure you've done what the procedures on the board said? Stand up and read instruction number two."

Harry stood up and Malfoy looked up to watch yet another scene on where Snape would torture Harry. "Stir counterclockwise five times and clockwise thrice. Then add moonstone and a frog's paw, "he read. Harry's inside lurched. He forgot to add a frog's paw. He looked down to the desk and saw it near his pocket knife, looking slimy and forgotten. On his left, Draco snorted and Snape's thin mouth curved into a victorious smirk.

"Didn't it say that you should add a frog's paw Potter?" Snape said sneering. Harry scowled and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Then why does it lay forgotten on your desk?" Snape asked obviously enjoying himself. Draco looked from Harry, Snape, the board and Harry's cauldron.

"Because I forgot to put it, _sir,_" Harry muttered scowling in Snape's direction. Snape turned his back on Harry and walked to the front of the class.

"Because you forgot Mr. Potter. What an excuse. You fail on this potion which means zero for today, "he said turning to the class, "You will all conjure a flask with an example of your potion and pass them down to me. For homework, you will write a two foot essay on the properties of moonstone. Mr. Potter, you needn't hand it in. I always give you low marks anyway," In this statement, all of the Slytherins laughed and Snape's sallow face curved into a smile.

Hermione gaped at Snape and told Harry and Ron, "It's not just fair! Crabbe's potion smelled like rotten eggs and Goyle's was sending out sparks! Why doesn't he give _them_ low marks?"

Harry looked at Hermione and snorted, "As you said, they belong to his house. Of course he doesn't care if their potions blow up half of the classroom!" On his side, Ron nodded.

Hermione's mood did not lighten up until lunch when she finally remembered the dare. She reached for the piece of parchment inside her robe and read it again. She decided to do the second one since patrols are always late at night. _Talk with him in a friendly way. Talk with him in a friendly way. _She said it over and over inside her head and during lunch, she felt that she was ready.

Hermione decided to do it when Malfoy gets up from the Slytherin table. After about five minutes, she saw in the corner of her eye a certain blonde get up from the Slytherin table. She quickly gulped down her pumpkin juice, said goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed to the exit.

She took the corridor to the left and found him walking about ten feet in front of her. "Malfoy!" she called. He turned around, saw her, sneered and walked again. Hermione fumed.

"Hey! Malfoy! Wait up!" she called again, a little louder that some people actually looked at her. Luckily, this time, he turned around and walked up to her.

"What do you want?" he asked half-confused and half-annoyed. Hermione looked solemn. The look on her face made the hairs on Draco's back stand. He couldn't stand not to look at her beautiful and brown eyes. Draco mentally slapped himself on the back of his head for thinking about her like that.

"I just want to discuss something. You know, head duties and who's gonna patrol tonight?" she asked trying not to sound too bossy and too shy. Draco looked even more annoyed. She called him just for that? He then remembered that his father valued his position as headboy so he also acted civil towards her. Besides, why would he act so annoyed when he liked her presence so much? Wait a minute. What the fuck? What was he thinking? This woman must have done something on his mind when he looked at her eyes, those beautiful and glorious eyes. Holy crap! It happened again. He pushed this to the back of his mind as he turned his attention back to the discussion.

"Oh yeah, well we should meet after dinner and to be fair, we can patrol together tonight," he replied without really thinking about it. Hermione looked shocked but nodded in acknowledgement. She couldn't believe it when he also tried to complete a civil conversation with her.

"Yeah, sure. See you later then," she said turning around and heading for the library. She shook her head and wondered whether she was daydreaming or Malfoy did have a conversation with her. A civil conversation that is!

Draco watched her hips sway as she waved a hand and took one final look at him before fleeting away to the library. Draco was shocked that he managed to hold a civil conversation with Granger. What bothered him is why Granger was even talking civilly to him. It was a good reason to be bothered with because they have been enemies for six years and counting. But Draco just shrugged it off and headed to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was sitting in the library and she got out a piece of parchment from the inside of her robe. She got a quill and ink and crossed out number two. It wasn't really a friendly conversation but at least they didn't swear or say bad words to each other or hex each other. She decided to do number one tonight. Oh yeah. Get ready for some seducing Hermione she told herself.

Before dinner on the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting with Blaise, Nott and Pansy. He was really in a good mood since the conversation with Hermione and now, Pansy's ruining it. He growled when Pansy moved closer towards him.

"Drakie-poo, why do you look sad and tired. Maybe some relaxing might help," she said grinning.

"No thanks Pansy. I have some head duties to do," he replied massaging his temples and trying to keep his thought nowhere near Hermione.

"Aw, Drakei-poo. You don't even spend enough time in the common room because of head duties," she said. And for the first time in his life, Draco agreed with Pansy. His excuse is always head duties here head duties there. He only does this to keep away from the annoying Pansy. Of course, Pansy is his friend but Pansy thinks different about that. She thinks that they're lovers which is a disgusting idea for Draco. Nonetheless, he still loves Pansy as a friend and wouldn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Pansy. It's just that I'm very busy. I'll see you around," he said bidding goodbye. He stood up and went out of the Slytherin common room. He passed by a group of first years and used the chance to make fun of them. It just so happened that Hermione was there and witnessed everything.

"Malfoy! What on earth are you doing?!" she said walking towards him. She was panting and Draco couldn't help but smirk. Hermione fumed. "Don't smirk at me like that ferret, and to think you were made headboy." She was now so red from anger that you can compare her face to Ron's hair. Draco smirked wider.

"C'mon Granger. There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun," he said in an innocent voice. "Besides I'm so preoccupied with head duties that I'm starting to have dark circles on my eyes. It's hard not to follow my beauty sleep. It harms my complexion you now."

"Oh. So you're telling me that hexing every first year you see and sleeping continuously is part of your so called "head duties"?" she said sarcastically and rather loudly. She can't believe that after a civil conversation, she'll be arguing with him again.

"Look let's just forget this and discuss the next Hogsmeade weekend Okay? I don't want to get into another fight," Draco said looking at the brunette. He scratched his head and added, "Let's go to dinner then we can discuss about that later." Hermione looked at eyes, smiled then nodded

They entered the Great Hall together. At once they crossed the threshold; people near them stopped talking to examine the odd couple that entered. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron gaped at Hermione. On the Slytherin table, Pansy was pointing a finger at them and was looking shocked and angry at the same time. Some people just shook their head in amazement. Both Draco and Hermione wondered what's wrong when they noticed that they were holding hands. They quickly withdrew their hands and blushed.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares and managed a weak smile at Harry, Ron and Ginny. She sat near Ginny and got herself dinner.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked looking excitedly at Hermione. Hermione grinned. "Is it something about the dare?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

Something more than that thought Hermione.

* * *

Please review! Watch out for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Weird Much?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy!

Weird Much?

As Hermione walked her way to the common room, she has a mysterious smile on her face. She was in a pretty good mood at that time. As she enter the common room, the first thing she saw is a certain blonde sitting in the couch in front of the fire.

"Hi," she greeted and plopped down beside him. He greeted back and the following minutes were silent.

"So," Hermione started in an attempt to break the tension, "can we call the prefects now?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he said nodding. He stood up and offered a hand to Hermione which she gladly took. Together they went to the Great Hall and talked to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," said Hermione, "Can you please announce that the prefects will have a meeting with us in the common room? We're planning on giving them the patrol schedules. We'll wait outside the common room."

"Of course dear," said the professor as she faced the four tables. She got a spoon and tapped the glass. All the students inside the hall stopped talking and turned to McGonagall. "All prefects will meet with the headboy and girl outside the heads common room. They will discuss what to do," she told them loudly. After that, the chattering started again as if nothing happened. "Well, I think that'll do," she told them.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione and Draco said in unison. They grinned at each other and went to the common room to get ready for the meeting.

After they left, Professor McGonagall shook her head and sat down on the staff table. She was wondering how two arch enemies became friends or, if not friends, became civil to each other in the span of a week. Head duties can really be stressful she thought.

On her left side however, Professor Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled as he watched Hermione and Draco still smiling at each other go out of the Hall. He was really amazed at the result of his Inter-House Unity project and looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. He just had an idea.

Meanwhile, outside the heads common room, Hermione and Draco stood waiting with at least fourteen people waiting. They were waiting for the Slytherin prefects, who were dramatically late. After a minute, two figures appeared at the end of the corridor. All their attentions turned to the figures. They were the Slytherin prefects. Penelope Mallory, a pale, tall, dark-haired girl with Jamie Irk, a sallow-looking boy who resembled Snape. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Er, okay. Now that we're complete let's start." said Draco. He pointed to the door and whispered the password. After entering, they all circled around the fire.

"So, we're going to give you your schedules." said Hermione, giving out pieces of parchment.

"We are?" asked Draco.

"I mean, I'm going to give out your schedules," replied Hermione, giving the last two pieces to the Slytherins.

"So, I think that's fine. All we need to discuss now is the when the next Hogsmeade weekend will be. Oh, and also the first Quidditch match of the season." said Hermione sitting beside Draco while the prefects including Draco looked expectantly at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" she said.

"Nope. Nothing," Draco replied shaking his head and the others followed.

"Okay. That's weird. Anyway, do you have any suggestions, comments regarding your schedules?" asked Hermione and they all shook their heads. "Then let's begin."

After an hour, Hermione and Draco bid goodbye to the prefects. It was really boring since it's mostly Hermione who talked and Draco isn't helping that much. Draco stretched and yawned. "That was so boring. I was about to doze off." He said.

"More liked spaced out." commented Hermione giggling. Draco rolled his eyes and was about to head back to the common room when Hermione said, "No you don't. Come back here. We have to patrol first. You can't just slack there." She said grabbing the back of his robes.

"I am so not slacking. I was just…about to get ready. Yeah. I was just getting ready." He said and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I think I'll get ready too." She said remembering the dare. Stupid dare she thought. They headed to their rooms and got ready. Hermione secured the oh-so-important piece of parchment inside her robes, got her wand, sprayed a little perfume and met Draco outside the common room.

Two flights of stairs and a corridor later, Hermione found herself laughing with Malfoy. "Where did you get those jokes?" she asked between fits of laughter.

They rounded on a corner as Draco said, "It won't be funny if I tell you," he replied grinning towards her. For the first few minutes, they were silent but Draco just can't believe that now he's laughing and joking around Granger. It's Granger Draco, Granger- the mudblood. You're supposed to be torturing her right? He thought. But to be honest, he really liked her company and felt contented when she's around.

"Tell me more jokes Draco," she said and Draco looked at her shocked. She looked back at him and smiled. Hermione was getting nervous by the look on his face so she just smiled and moved a little closer to him.

Draco shrugged and said, "This one's really funny. There was once a woman who had a cat." Draco grinned then he smelled something. He just shrugged it off and continued, "One night, she heard sounds coming from her neighbor's house."

"I expect they'll be ghosts then," Hermione said giggling. Draco shrugged and said, "You won't know if you won't let me finish it," he was clearly enjoying telling her his jokes and Hermione laughed a little louder than what she intended to do.

"You laugh so loud," Draco commented earning a punch in the shoulder by Hermione. "Hey!" he said pouting and rubbing his shoulder, "That hurts." Hermione rolled her eyes and moved a little closer to him.

Now Draco realized what he smelled earlier. It's Hermione's perfume. She smelled like Vanilla and that's his favorite. Draco noticed that she was getting closer and closer to him. She was talking about her Arithmancy teacher telling her to do a five feet essay and Draco was jolted back to reality. Hermione looked at him.

"Hello? Were you even listening?" she said waving her hands in front of his face. "You look like you've gone to wonderland."

"Well then you shouldn't have woken me up," he said earning another punch and pouting yet again. "I was just joking. And yeah, I heard what you were talking about. That was the first time I heard you complain about homework. It's just- I dunno…weird?" he said and Hermione frowned.

"Sorry. I was just stressed out," she said moving closer to him yet again. They were now so close that Draco can't help but to sniff and Hermione noticed it very well indeed. Hermione smiled at him and Draco looked at her quizzically as if she were mental.

"It's almost midnight. I think you and I should get rest too. We need to get up early tomorrow," Draco said looking at his watch when he felt something bump itself with his shoulder. He looked at the 'object' and found out that it was Hermione who leaning on him with eyes closed obviously having dozed off. He smirked as she looked at her face and proceeded on waking her up.

"Granger?" he asked poking her and she moaned. "Er, Hermione?" he asked again but now, Hermione was back to her senses. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did I just doze off?" she said. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should go to the common room now. I wouldn't want you falling on one of the many stairs in the castle. And I'm pretty tired too." He added with a yawn and he stretched.

They headed back at the common room and went to their rooms. Unknown to Draco, Hermione was smiling about accomplishing something he doesn't and needn't to know. She jumped on her bed and thought of a plan to do the other tasks while happily marking out number one. She was thinking on how to make him go out with her. She imagined a scene with her talking to him saying, "Draco Malfoy, can you be my boyfriend?"

On the other side of the common room, Draco was lying at his bed and staring at the ceiling thinking about a certain brunette that he just can't get out of his head. Weird he thought and on the other side of the common room, Hermione thought the same.

I am so sorry! I'm sorry if this chapter's too short. I'm sorry because I'm busy at school and other stuff that's why it was long before I last updated. Please forgive and don't forget to review….

Because they are loved….

Give suggestions or comments!

Thanks!


	7. Pretty Please?

Thanks for my reviewers and I hope you'll continue on reading this story! I want to read your suggestions so just read and review!

I'll need help in organizing the events in this story. Please review your suggestions if you have one. Thanks.

XxkissesxX

XxX-angelrisaXxX

Pretty Please?

Hermione awoke with a start. Someone was banging on her door. She wearily got up, made the slow process of going to her door and finally, after a few more banging, the door gave up and in came Harry and Ginny. "Great! Now I won't open the door anymore… because there is no door anyway," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Er…What's up?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head. It's a little obvious that Ginny made him go with her in ruining Hermione's sleep. Ginny shook her head and said, "He's not really into going here. After several minutes, I managed to make him go."

"You woke me up!" Hermione started ignoring what Ginny said. She looked at her clock and she fumed. How will she ever go back to sleep? It's already four in the morning! "Holy crap! It's four in the morning! Why the hell did you wake me up? You must have a good enough reason," Hermione said more to Harry than Ginny.

"Whoa! Cool down Herms," Said Ginny raising her hands. "We just want to know what happened last night," she said and Harry frowned at her. "I mean, I want to know what happened last night," said Ginny.

"Nothing happened last night," Hermione said yawning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go back to sleep. As if I'll be able to." She said muttering the last statement under her breath.

"Aw, c'mon 'Mione. I'm just a curious friend," said Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow to him. "I mean, she's just a curious best friend," he added pointing to Ginny and Ginny sighed. "What?" asked Harry and Ginny and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Pretty please?" ask Ginny pouting. Hermione shook her head once more. "Tell me how many pretties I need to say to make you tell us- I mean, me," she said and Harry said 'hey!' "Pretty, pretty," said Ginny and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty," Ginny pouted. Hermione was about to give up. "Pretty, pretty, pretty," Ginny glared at her. Hermione's already having a hard time from restraining herself. Curse the cuteness and fluffiness! "Pretty, pretty, pre-"

"Okay! I'll tell you. Now will you stop saying pretties?" Hermione said. "Nothing much really happened. We just patrolled. I managed to do dare number one and two though," after Hermione said this, Ginny squealed and Harry, as always, looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "You memorized it all? There must be around ten dares," he told Ginny and both her and Hermione rolled their eyes. Hermione shook her head, "He _is_ a boy," she told Ginny and Ginny nodded. Harry looked as confused as ever.

"Er… Harry? Would you excuse us for a moment? We need some… er… girl talk here," said Hermione and Harry went out happily.

"Okay… So what _really_ happened?" asked Ginny and Hermione sighed. Hermione went back when she and Draco- _Malfoy_ were patrolling last night. She remembered how they laughed together at his corny jokes and when she had fallen asleep on her feet. She remembered the oh-so-boring meeting and how cute he looked after it. She also remembered the past six years of suffering she encountered in his presence and her mood darkened.

"It's okay I guess. I carried the dare successfully. I think he smelled my perfume because I heard him sniff. I think that it is pretty fun," said Hermione and Ginny smirked.

"You don't look as if you had fun and I'm not asking about the dare. I want to know what you feel about being with him," said Ginny and Hermione looked at her as if she's going crazy. "Hello? Reality check? We're talking about Draco Malfoy. The boy who made my past six years in Hogwarts like hell? All I feel for him is hate. Although this past day he was kind to me, he couldn't catch up for what he had done in six years with just that. It'll take more than that," Hermione said loudly.

"You might want to lower your voice. Mr. Draco sodding Malfoy _is _just on the other side of this common room. You might not want to wake him up or worse, let him hear what you said," Ginny said pointing to her left. "Not with your door open."

"I have no door! You'll fix it," Hermione said getting up and stretching. "I'll just get ready. You should too," Hermione said with a groan.

"Okay. Good luck with the other dares," Ginny said waving her hands in goodbye. Ginny fixed the door, went about and was about to close it when Hermione remembered something. "Wait Gin! How did you get here? I never told you the password," she asked and Ginny smirked, "Always remember Herms! I have connections!" Ginny closed the door, her laughs echoing downstairs and Hermione shook her head and thought that with her laugh so loud, she'll be the one to wake him up.

After a few minutes of preparing, Hermione trudged down stairs to go to the bathroom and saw Draco emerging from the said room, dripping wet and only covered by a towel. Hermione's face reddened. Her eyes wandered to his bare chest. He has well-toned muscles and pale skin which made him look hot. Hermione looked at his face and he smirked, which only made him look hotter. "Like what you see?" he asked and Hermione looked at him annoyingly although she was guilty on the inside. "Like that would ever happen," she said crossing her arms.

"We're a bit stubborn today eh? I bet it's that Weasel girl. She was the one that banged on you door I guess. She woke me up. You might want to get ready faster. We're running late today," he said turning to go to his room.

"Wait a moment! I was just wondering, did you tell the password to our common room to anyone?" asked Hermione. She wanted to know how Ginny entered without her telling her or Harry and Ron. She really wanted to know the 'connections' badly.

"Well, I told Blaise and Theo. Yeah, they're my best friends so I told them. And please don't tell Weasel or Potty the password." He said

"I don't need to. I bet that Ginny already told them so they probably know it anyway. My problem is how Ginny found out the password. And I suppose you didn't hear our conversation," Hermione said.

"Never mind that. And about that conversation, I didn't hear anything as I don't know that there is one. So, in short, I didn't hear your oh-so-private conversation," He said before turning to his room and closing the door. Hermione raised her brow. She heard his lock click and proceeded in getting ready for breakfast.

After bathing, Hermione went back to her room, put on her robes, picked up her things and preceded to the Great Hall. She situated herself between Ron and Harry. "Hey 'Mione guess what?" Ron said glumly.

"Er… What?" asked Hermione. On her left, Harry snorted. "What?" she asked again. "He's going to break up with Lavender," Harry said amused. "It's nothing to be happy about! Lavender might go ballistic about this. He might just break her heart and as her friend, it's my duty to make sure that she's not going to be hurt." Hermione said.

"C'mon Hermione. I was just joking. Speaking of which, here she comes," said Harry and Hermione turned her attention to where Harry was looking and as what Harry said; Lavender was walking towards them smiling at Ron.

"Good Morning Won-Won! Hey Harry and Hermione. What's up?" she said sitting beside Ron and helping herself with breakfast. "Nothing. I'm just tired of head duties and Harry and Ron aren't helping," said Hermione. Half of it was right. Ron and Harry are not helping but she never admitted that she's tired of head duties.

"I know! I'll make this weekend a Hogsmeade weekend. So that we'll have much more fun together. How about that?" ask Hermione. Lavender clapped her hands, "That's a good idea. We can go shopping too. Thanks Hermione."

"Your welcome," Hermione said smiling and looked at Ron. She gave him the don't-break-up-with-her look and Ron slouched and muttered something they didn't hear. "You guys wait here. I'll just tell Draco about the idea. He must agree too."

Lavender looked at her , shocked. "Since when do you call him by his first name?" ask Lavender. Although they know about the dare, Harry and Ron also looked confused.

Earlier on Draco's point of view…

He got up with a start. Someone was banging the door on the other room. Oh yeah he thought. That's Granger's room. He looked at his watch. Shit! It's just four in the morning! Is she nuts?

He groggily sat up after realizing that he won't be able to go back to sleep. He stood up and stretched. He yawned, got his towel and went down to the bathroom. On the other side of the common room, he could hear the Ginny saying the 'pretties'. He shook his head thinking about what girls do to persuade you to do something. They can be scary like Pansy.

He turned on the tap, checked the water and stretched one more. He slowly undressed and got on the tub. He relaxed there for a few minutes when Hermione's voice broke the silence like thunder. He could clearly hear what she was saying.

"Hello? Reality check? We're talking about Draco Malfoy. The boy who made my past six years in Hogwarts like hell? All I feel for him is hate. Although this past day he was kind to me, he couldn't catch up for what he had done in six years with just that. It'll take more than that."

Those words hit him hard. He wouldn't deny that he did make her life in Hogwarts hell but she still appreciated the things he'd done for her. Little things that is. He got out of the tub, was still drying himself when he heard Ginny laughing out loud. He snorted. That girl could wake half the school with that laugh. He wondered how Potter managed to live while having that girl as his girlfriend.

He got out of the bathroom and saw Hermione. He thought he saw a little pink on her face and decided to tease her a bit. "Like what you see?" he laughed on the inside when he saw her blush. She looked cute that way. Wait a minute. I never said that. No one will ever know that thing. I never said that.

"Like that would ever happen," she said and Draco mentally laughed louder. He decided to tease her more. "We're a bit stubborn today eh? I bet it's that Weasel girl. She was the one that banged on you door I guess. She woke me up. You might want to get ready faster. We're running late today," he said turning to go to his room.

"Wait a moment! I was just wondering, did you tell the password to our common room to anyone?" she asked. Draco frowned.

"Well, I told Blaise and Theo. Yeah, they're my best friends so I told them. And please don't tell Weasel or Potty the password." He said mentally slapping himself at the back of his head for adding the last sentence. He sounded like a little girl there. It's disgusting and well, so girly.

"I don't need to. I bet that Ginny already told them so they probably know it anyway. My problem is how Ginny found out the password. And I suppose you didn't hear our conversation," she asked and Draco shifted uneasily to his side.

"Never mind that. And about that conversation, I didn't hear anything as I don't know that there is one. So, in short, I didn't hear your oh-so-private conversation," he said and once again, mentally slapping the back of his head for being so obvious. Is she stupid or what? Of course I heard it! I was just on the other room. He really hated lying to her. Wait a minute. Since when? I must be going nuts. He headed back to his room and locked the door.

End of Draco's point of view

As Hermione made her way to the Slytherin table, she couldn't help but to be nervous. Most of the Slytherins, who were not really used to a Gryffindor going to their side of the hall looked at her curiously. Even some of the teachers looked at her as if she had gone mad. She also needed to jump over the feet of the many Slytherins who wanted to trip her. As she neared Draco, most of the students stopped looking at her, except of course Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Luna and Neville who were expecting her to do a dare.

Draco who hadn't noticed Hermione, was still eating his breakfast when she poked him. Draco turned around and when he saw that it's Hermione, smirked.

"Hey. So, what brought you to the Slytherin's side of the hall?" he asked with Pansy glaring at Hermione on his side.

"I was just about to ask about the next Hogsmeade weekend. Er… can we do it this weekend? I was planning on going out with some friends." She said leaning down in front of him.

"Er… yeah, sure. I'll post it on the bulletin boards of each common room but I think I'll leave Gryffindor to you." He said returning on eating his bacon.

Hermione poked him again. "Can we meet at the common room after dinner? I want to tell you something," she said and Draco looked annoyed.

"You can tell me now," he said and Pansy nodded.

"It's a little private so, I think it's better if I tell you later," she said about to say goodbye when Pansy butted in.

"Whatever you want to say to my Drakie-poo, you can say in front of me. He might need my support. After all, you are a mudblood. Don't want you touching him. You might have some mudblood germs in you," she said glaring at her and looking admiringly at Draco.

"Shut up Pansy. Goodbye then," he said before returning to his breakfast. Hermione nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about?" ask Ron, who stopped stuffing food in his mouth. Hermione laughed. Ron was all shocked and for the first time, stopped eating.

"If it stopped you from eating then I should do it more often," she said and Ron stuck out a tongue. "Ronald Weasley, you are so childish." She said and Lavender squealed, "That is what I like about him. He also looks cute while eating." Hermione raised a brow when Lavender turned to talk to Parvati.

"Don't break up with her alright? It'll just break her heart and as I've said, I don't like to see my friends get hurt okay?" she whispered to him. And Ron nodded out of fear than approval. On Hermione's side, Harry snorted. "Harry, you should stop snorting too," she told him and Ginny said, "But it is cute!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug her fork on her bacon. She felt left behind. All of her friends already have their own relationships and loved ones. She felt all alone. She knew that her friends cared about her but she wanted someone to spend time with. Someone that'll love her like Harry loves Ginny. She looked at the couples beside her and sighed. She wanted to be loved in a special way.

Tee hee! Another chapter finished! Please don't forget to review! It helps me get ideas. The next chapter is already on the making.

I really love this chapter! It's the longest one I've done! It's more than 2500 words! I think that it also shows more on the Draco/Hermione relationship not the dare. So people, please read and review because they are always loved.


	8. Flashback

Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you'll continue on reading this story… Please be kind coz this is my first ever fanfic.

Insert title here

As Hermione went down to her next class, Charms, this afternoon, she felt that this day would never end. Earlier, Snape again deducted about twenty points from Gryffindor because Hermione just helped Neville with his Draught of the Living Dead. Snape was inside his office when I helped Neville so how did he know? She asked herself. Her mind drifted to the idea of teachers having eyes and eras everywhere. Snape was just in a bad mood today because of the certain happening during breakfast.

Snape might have scolded Draco for even talking to her but because of Dumbledore's inter-house unity project, he wouldn't dare. Even though, he probably told Draco to get rid of her. Hermione rounded on a corner and bumped to someone's back. Someone who's name is Draco Malfoy. Great she thought. She was already getting ready at being called a filthy, know-it-all mudblood then Draco said, "Hey! You might want to look where you're going!" he turned to face her but when he saw Hermione, he relaxed, "Oh, it's you." Hermione muttered a 'hey' and proceeded to the Charms classroom. Draco just shrugged and followed her to their next class.

Draco suddenly remembered what his godfather told him.

_Flashback_

Draco was going down to the dungeons for Potions that day. He remembered the conversation during breakfast and decided to scribble the announcement on three pieces of parchment. The other students talked and chattered while he wrote the announcements. He had barely finished writing the last sentence when Snape, their potions master and his godfather, entered the dungeon. "Silence," said Snape and everybody silenced at once.

Draco noticed Hermione opening her Advanced Potion Making and smirked. He shook his head thinking how Hermione is such a smart and nice person. Okay…disregard that he thought. Hermione is such a smart and stubborn person. Scratch that. Granger is such a smart and stubborn person. Now that's clear.

He turned his attention to Snape who was now in front of the class. "Today you will make the Draught of the Living Dead. The instructions," he tapped the board, "can be found here. You may now start. There would be no need to talk." Snape observed the class for about a quarter of an hour before calling Draco's attention.

"Draco, I need to talk to you for a minute. We need to discuss something of… ah… utmost importance," he said gesturing inside his office and Draco followed. Snape led him to his office and locked the door beside him. "Please sit down," Snape said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Draco sat down calmly. He had been used to being called in this office for doing something good so he had no reason of being nervous.

Snape sat on his chair behind his desk and looked inquisitively at Draco. "Would you mind telling me about this being a good boy? I mean it not in the matter of house points or good deeds but being kind to a certain person. Your father had been very disappointed in hearing this news," said Snape slowly and slyly as if making Draco feel guilty for doing something good.

Draco frowned at Snape and wondered how the news spread and reached his father. He was really amazed on how his father seems to have ears and eyes everywhere. He unconsciously looked behind him as if expecting his father to apparate here and scold him but then remembered what Hermione told them in third year that you can't just apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. His mind drifted to silly ideas on how his father knows about news inside Hogwarts that included a certain girl and money.

Snape broke the eerie silence and told Draco, "You might want to stay a little bit away from her if you want to save her little neck from your father's wrath. I would personally do that if you wouldn't want your father to come here and hurt anybody."

Draco shuddered. He wouldn't like to feel his father's wrath. His father knows many torture spells. Some of them are as worse as the Cruciatus Curse. Draco nodded and Snape stood up. You may go back in making the draught now. Draco stood up and went back to his work.

After about half of an hour, Draco looked at his poorly made Draught. He was hoping that Snape would excuse him for this day because it was his fault anyway that Draco would have to leave his work. As if Snape heard his mental protest, he said, "Draco, you are excused for this lesson. Granger, that would be twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry stood up fuming, "But she didn't do anything bad!" Hermione struggled in forcing him down but sighed after several attempts. "Sit down Potter or that would be another ten points," Said Snape

"It was simply because she helped Longbottom here in making the draught. That would've been fifty points if Longbottom was the one who asked for help. But for being a know-it-all, Granger insisted. Class dismissed," said Snape after the bell rang.

Draco heard Harry protesting to Ron and Hermione how unfair and unjust Snape is being. He just shook his head and fixed his things.

Everyone gathered their things and went out to go to their next subject. Draco looked at his schedule and realized that his next subject is Charms with the Gryffindors. He proceeded to go to his next subject.

_End of Flashback_

_This chapter doesn't have much information. Sorry for this really short chapter. I'll make it up on the next one. Thanks for reading again and don't forget to review! _


End file.
